Role Playing Games
by Yuilhan
Summary: [PARASIDICAL] an RPG in the near distant future, has taken over. In game characters -and real world best friends, Kera and Innocent's journey has only just begun, as they take on quests, party with new players, and try to tackle one jerk of a Game Master that may just ruin paradise for millions of players across the globe...
1. Chapter 1:

**Um...? Hello? Thank you for willing to read this...**

**Role Playing Games, be it completely different to 1/2 Prince or Sword Art Online to you, was created by myself on those principles. I believe that rather than a true Fan Fiction, it hovers over the border line of one. **

**I seriously respect those who do write Fan Fiction, so do not want to cause offense, but then I don't want to do injustice to those who created the experience I have based my story off of. Hence, why I posted it on Fan , purely because I will be borrowing some morals from the original texts/anime I have based this off of at a later date. **

**This story couldn't have happened without my close friend Courtney, who has been giving me enough gaming terminology to get me through drafting, and moral support when I was about to rip my hair out from writers block.**

**I have read through my work a couple of times to smooth out any mistakes. If you do find any more, please let me know, and I'll try to update, (and maybe ask for assistance from a Beta Reader...)**

**Hehheh, and use your imagination for the XXX bits, I've tried to keep my choice language as clean as possible... ;D**

* * *

**EDIT: 21/10/13 DECIDED AGAINST CENSORING. IT HURTS MY EYES WHEN PROOFREADING...**

* * *

**Thanks, and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, either.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A drunken encounter of the Wulfen kind...**

It's been a while since I logged on. School work is such a pain in the rip…

The familiar town square folds out before me. The artificial sunset casts a magical glow, lengthening the shadows of other players as they go about their business.

**"Oi! Where are you?" **I sent a quick party message to Innocent, my best friend, and also party member. We need to do some seriously leveling today if I'm going to make up for my short break.

**"I'm …in the Rogue…" **I should have known really. As if I couldn't tell through the party chat when _"Rogue"_ was pronounced as _"Wogue"_. I march across the stone paved square, ducking and weaving through the various players. One large Beast Warrior accidently skims my fox ears as he charismatically explains a quest to his party, his Race choice lives up to its name: Beast.

Fugly if you ask me...

I let out a low hiss. _Don't touch me, ugly_… I glare up at him.

"Sorry" he spits back with unhidden contempt, before recapturing his charismatic smile and carrying on from where he left off. _Creep..._

The tavern lives up to its name; many a scoundrel has wasted earnings in there. The ale and women are intoxicating. Not that I go there often. I'm underage. I mostly go there to bail out Innocent. Who, ironically, is not so innocent.

The Rogue tavern probably had a respectable name for itself when the game was first released, but shortly after its nickname was elected instead. Once tarnished, I guess there's no going back. I push open the heavy oak doors, bracing myself for the massacre bound to be laid before me on the other side.

"Innocent, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I squeal, aghast as my best friend, in obtuse drunken stupor, pulls what seems to be yet another tankard of ale to his lips. Well…

"Yo, Kera!" He slurs, as one of three female Venomancers snuggles closer into his arms, a sly smile spreading on her vixen face.

"'_Yo Kera'_ my ass! What the hell? How the hell are we supposed to pay for all this ale?!" There are fifteen used tankards on the wooden table. _How drunk is he? _Honestly, I turn my back because of science assignments and this is what happens? I only logged off for one day! ONE. DAY.

"S'kay, we're all buddies here, ain't we… ughh, I don't… Kera, I don't feel so good…" Innocent's face is turning a rather nasty colour… His hand grapples his lips as his cheeks puff out and the retching begins. The female venomancers are now making a bee line for the next susceptible male that happened to be wandering in.

"Don't you dare chuck up in here you tranny bastard! I'm not paying out to clean up your mess again!" I growl, picking my way through the drunks towards him before he spews chunks and we get charged for damages. Unfortunately I didn't happen to make it in time…

Needless to say, we were kicked out of the tavern, and of course, a few coins lighter too.

"Well, thank you very much, my bestest friend in the whole wide world…" Innocent slurs, wobbling on his feet.

"It's your fault. You're the one who busted most of our earnings on ale and women. Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself?" I yell, ready to tug off my fox like ears.

"It was only a couple of drinks, and she was begging for it. Oof-"

**INNOCENT IS STRUCK BY KERA -15 HP**

"Bitch" Innocent rubs his ribs, "That hurt y'know!"

"That doesn't justify your actions! It's just plain wrong" I shudder… "Girl on girl… I mean"

A slight giggle escapes my companion's mouth. He winces; the jiggling chuckle twinges his ribs.

_Serves you right… _

"Calm down, little one" Innocent pats me on the head, "You're ears are twitching, for christsake. It's not girl on girl, I'm a guy! Well, my character is at least…" _"He"_, well, actually _"she"_, scratches her chin. When the faint stubble pulls against her nails, my heckles start to rise.

I don't know what ever possessed her to have an in-game sex change, I have no idea, but I can say, down for the count that having my best friend, although be it with some slight changes (_A-hem_…) follow me into a game is rather nice. Her also being a cleric is quite handy.

"Stop scratching your chin!" I smack her hand away. A plan forms in my mind… "Seeing as _you_ spent out earnings on ale, _you_ can go out and grind some monsters, and then _you_ can go and haggle for a good price for what they drop, while _I_ relax. Then _you_ can go and find us an inn for the night and GET A SHAVE!"

"Fair does, but you know I suck at grinding…"

* * *

Having decided to go and grind for Wulfen bones, I settle down and watch my friend do her, er, "his" worst. I planted myself on a nearby boulder, wincing as yet another low level drone took a shot at my bud,who was waving his (_err... her...) _staff around like a mad thing. _Maybe doing this while she's still under the ifluence of alcohol wasn't such a good idea..._ The long flowing Priest robes he wears to cover up a milky torso now become an Avant Garde outfit. I hear an audible sigh, and the system notice stating he's lost yet more Mana to heal himself up again.

Innocent tucks flyaway golden hairs behind his elfen ears before preparing for their next attack.

"Arrgh!" He cries, as yet another wulfen swings at his legs successfully slashing the trousers that match the robe.

"For crying out loud, how many times do I have to tell you to watch behind you!" I yell, "Wulfen attack in pack-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm a Cleric not a Warrior!" Innocent indulges in a large swing of his staff, smacking an already hungry wulfen across the muzzle with a satisfying crunch. Somehow, I don't think that staff was intended to be a weapon, but seeing as clerics fight with holy magic and are only usually are useful for healing, I doubt there are a lot of options when it comes to fighting mobs… "Maybe if you got off your fat ass and helped me this would end quicker!" he swings again, this time sending the wulfen flying into a nearby tree with a thick trunk.

**INNOCENT HAS DEFEATED WULFEN: +50 HP INNOCENT HAS LEVELLED UP: LEVEL 24**

"Wow you level so slowly…" I give a low whistle. "System!" I call up my stats, I'm already level 38. Innocent sure has a lot of catching up to do.

"Like I said, get off your fat arse and help me! Sitting on a rock while I struggle can't be entertaining-ARRGH!" He cuts off mid-sentence.

"What? Why'd you stop?" I look up from my stats to my friend, who is clutching empty air where his left arm should have been. The blood gushes continuously like from a faucet.

**WULFEN KINGS ATTACK IS SUCCESSFUL: INNOCENT -60 HP**

Trembling in terror, he scrambles for his staff before turning to run-

"Kera! Get out of here! NOW!" He screams, hurtling towards me.

"What! Why?!"

"B-B-B-BOSS! It's a Boss!" he manages to cry before an extremely peeved Papa Wulfen slashes through his torso.

**WULFEN KINGS ATTACK SUCCESSFUL: INNOCENT'S STATUS: DEAD**

* * *

When **[PARASIDICAL]** was first released, I was amazed.

It was one of only few games with such realism; the pain you can feel in the game is astounding! If you were to have your hand slashed with a knife in the game it would bleed and cause your HP to drop, before a lovely Cleric friend or a health potion were to heal you and restore the lost HP, in real life however, I could guarantee you that as soon as you log out, your hand would be twinging. There have been reports that in more serious cases than hand slashing, victims of attacks have found red marks, bruises and even scarring on their bodies, so Innocent was in for a treat when he/she took off the gaming gear… Those who die in the game fortunately do not become deceased in real life. They end up unable to log on for the following twenty four hours and lose a level soon after logging on, with their character reborn.

"Fuck! Why did you have to go and get yourself killed Innocent?" I think desperately as I run with the Wulfen King not far behind me, who crashes in trees and stumbles over roots with its over-sized body in pursuit. Thank God I spent those spare experience points on increasing my agility, as I hurdle yet another fallen log. My back is bleeding profusely, my HP is nearly non-existent and none of the bloody animals I've contracted to serve me will come near me because of the stupid Wulfen that would eat them in one go.

Its times like these I regret being a Venomancer.

_Okay, if I'm following the map correctly, there should be a turn off point just here where I can lose it…_

I dart through a split in the trees. There's a loud collision sound and much howling as the wulfen king skids into more woodland, lacking the agility to follow my swift movements. Not for long though. I continue running through my new escape route for as long as I can, but the space I supposedly had free run of is slowly disappearing. A dead end. Oh crap.

_Whoosh-_

Warm breath mists my neck.

Shuddering, I turn to find the Wulfen King before me, panting, jowls drooling and eyes ablaze.

I close my eyes as it raises its colossal arm, claws protruding.

"Awooo~!" the mid-level boss cries, as I wait for the pain that doesn't arrive.

_**CLANG!**_

I open my eyes...

The bosses curving weapons make contact with a rather lowly looking katana, before the weapon wielder retracts his offence. The giant arm is pushed away, and a final blow is struck upon the creature; it howls in vain.

**ASKARI HAS DEFEATED THE WULFEN KING ASKARI HAS LEVELED UP: LEVEL 56**

I managed to hear the system notice before my HP expired and I was automatically logged out.


	2. Chapter 2:

**_I've got that summmmmerrrr tiiiiimmmeee, summmmerrrr tiiiimmmeeee saaaaadnnnessssssssssss..._**

**Two weeks until back to school, well, college, sixth form thing... Ugh... (Note: This may be the only update for a while... and if chapter sizes shorten, it's because I have a lack of time. So yeah, updates will be little but hopefully often...)**

**Again, if you spot any spelling/grammar/typos/etc.. let me know please? Or perhaps become my Beta Reader... How does one apply for a Beta Reader... Hmmm... :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Um...? Excuse me? You're... ****_Dribbling_****...**

"All ...I'm saying... is, ..it... was odd!" Walking to classes with Alice and talking is an impossible task, "Slow down Ali!"

"Sorry sorry! Grasshopper legs" Alice says, smacking her forehead and narrowly avoiding contact with a lamppost as she looks behind her, to me, who lags a short ways away.

The mysterious warrior with the crummy katana is still playing on my mind. I'm rather mad at myself for gawping instead of healing myself. If I hadn't, Ali and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"It was just weird" I pant, "you died- thanks for that by the way, and I couldn't summon any animals, so I ended up running round like a loon, then..." I pause and gulp down some air, "… then, this guy turns up and bam! Dead Wulfen"

Ali carries on walking, "If we don't hurry up we're gonna be late y'know?"

"Yeah but..." _urrgh... college..._

"You don't have any classes first period like I do." She chastises.

"Fine, just don't expect me to be right next to you the whole way!" I snap.

* * *

I've known Alice Piper since the start of high school.

In the fledgling weeks when the cliques began to form, we were the two unlucky kids that just didn't fit. As Ali likes to call it _"square peg round hole syndrome"._

Her being tall and slender would most likely ascend her to the popular or athletic friendship circles; if it weren't for her cropped hair that she'd dyed every colour under the sun; a myriad of tangled threads that jangled slightly as she walked.

Her parents were hippies or just insane. That was the conclusion I had come to.

If anyone jested her, she would merely glare down from her lofty height.

Myself, on the other hand, had absolutely no chance. I was shy and shrinking, and my pale, almost sickly skin (caused by frequent indoor gaming, and not enough time in the sun) made me an outcast from the tanned masses and orange individuals, eventually leaving me reeling in my own solitude. Nobody wanted to talk RPG lingo with me, not even the freaky kids at school who you would catch poring over the latest gaming magazines in a dark corner. (Yes, those kind of socially outcast individuals do exist. And apparently, are allowed more recognition that myself.)

Instead of the glossy sheen of straightened manes, my hair fell in tatted wrinkles to my waist. It pained me to even brush it for five minutes, so how the other girls managed to do all that hair teasing shite in an hour escaped me. (Don't even get me started on make-up and eyelash curlers…) Even the boys were well groomed compared to moi...

So naturally, we both became scapegoats.

It was one day, between lessons we just happened to be walking near each other. I looked up, wondering why this lanky person wasn't putting her lengthy legs to use and hadn't bypassed me already.

Catching my glance, she gave a little nod, the corner of her eyes curling along with a sweet smile.

_Oh my… Have I finally been noticed? _

"Hey look!" Some smart mouthed twerp yelled, pointing to the both of us, "it's little and large!" And a chorus of giggles erupted, bouncing off the overdone displays in the hallway like a slap in the face.

Shame stained my cheeks: it wasn't my fault I was I had a height deficiency; my mum is only slightly taller than me. Head drooping in abdicable misery, I decided to let their cajoling slide like every other time I was teased for not fitting the mould.

I felt a slight grip on my wrist. It was Alice piper.

_Alice Piper? Eh...?_

I look up at the bean pole clasping my arm. She was shaking ever so slightly…

_...Why?_

She always struck me as a strong person…

A minute passed just like that.

Her grasping my arm.

Me wanting the ground to swallow me up.

Her giving the death glare to the owner of the _oh so_ clever observational comment.

Me… _still _wanting the ground to swallow me...

...an invisibility cloak, to be spirited away...

...spontaneous combustion...

...teleportation...

...anything that would get me out of this situation, really.

"If you'll excuse us," she said, a dark tone clouding her voice and an even darker glare on her visage, "_we'll_ be late for our next class"

_Huh, "we'll"?_

With that, she turned sharply, dragging me along with her, feet struggling to stay afloat the whole way to our allotted French classroom.

* * *

Sighing, I sink into one of the common room chairs and slam my head into the adjacent table. It rattles like a child's toy, whirring and unstable, synonymous to my inner feelings.

"Hey, c'mon, Science wasn't that bad was it?" Ali says, placing her paper coffee cup lightly onto the grey table, before seating herself onto the chair opposite me. Her Haku***** haircut bobbing as she places herself down like a lady.

How we've both changed since the beginning of our friendship; Ali's hair is no longer the colour of a rainbow, instead it is now that of powdered snow, and cut harshly just below her chin after she spent many years growing it out. I've now discovered that concealer does exactly what it says on the tin, my tired purple ringed eyes now seem rejuvenated and cat like with some generous applications of eyeliner...

I sniff at the little pot of soil-like liquid, nose crinkling, "I don't know how you can drink that…"

"I know, that's why I got you this" she replies, placing the very vessel of goodness anyone could ever hope for in front of me: That would be chocolate milkshake, for clarification. Oh how Gods can crave this sweet nectar…

"Thanks…"

"I should hope so; it's not cheap from the vending machines."

"How much?" I go digging through my pockets for some change.

"Nope, my treat!"

"Then quit whining about it then!" I shout. Ali seems taken aback, but wisely chooses not to inflate the situation even more, instead picking up her coffee and taking a long swig. A few people dotted around the room stare. Hastily, I pick up my milkshake, fiddling with the plastic seal thingy under the cap to get it undone.

Taking a tentative sip, I spy the common room: yup, the usual; a few female upperclassmen applying another layer of makeup. The freaky kids are congregating in the athletic kids are…. Being athletic and sweaty... Oh that's _lovely_, I'm just trying to drink my milkshake here guys, there's no need for you to snog across the table… Put her down! You don't know were she's been, but I can assure you that guy and his friends will inform you later...

I quickly roll my eyes to the other direction, when I see a new face among the regulars.

Ali, meanwhile, is getting antsy. No longer occupied with caffeine, she decides to lecture me:

"I know, you're a bit stressed over [PARASIDICAL] but there's no need what-so-ever to take it out on me-"

_Yeah, I'm no longer listening, Ali…_

The guy across the room is much more interesting. Dark hair, floating across his head in messy tussles, pale nondescript features; to say, he wasn't handsome, neither is he plain. He was… Normal? No… "Just right"... Hmmm...

"-Seriously though, it's only a flaming milkshake, there was no need to shout. Almost spilt coffee on myself, nobody likes to look like they've wet themselves do they-"

He's joined by another boy now; he's got a smile like sunshine and a head of hair crafted by Midas. The blonde boy talks animatedly, mouth hardly ever stopping. The dark haired dude nods in what seems to be agreement, his mouth twitching.

_Was that supposed to be a smile?_

The difference between the two of them is like that of night and day.

"-but seriously, maybe you should take a break? I mean, look at the bags under your eyes… Good gracious me, bloody well done smart alec!" She yelps and I look down to the little stream of milkshake that's just landed on my top.

"How the hell did you miss your mouth? It big enough!" she says, rooting through her bag for tissues.

_I'll let that one slide this time, Ali._

"It's not like I wanted to do that on purpose!"

"Focus next time before you take a sip!" she snaps, now shoving tissues into my hands while she dabs at my chest, "Why did you have to wear a white t-shirt today of all days?"

I look out of the corner of my eye, hair acting as a curtain, at the dark dude and Midas's son; they are both staring widen eyed at the scene we've created. Actually on second glance, a lot of people are…

Ali pulls me to my feet, collects her bag and politely pushes her chair under the table (I have no idea why, no one else does…)

"Hey wait! What the hell Ali?!" I start to pull my arms out of her grip. _CXXX we're about to walk past their table!_

"We both have a free period next don't we?" I nod in reply, "so if you strip out of that now, I can have a good chance of getting out the stain in the sinks in the girls loos!"

_No, no, no! Did he just hear all that?! _

"But I'm going to be stood there in my _bra__!_"

"We're all girls; no one's got anything different I hope!" She chirps.

As we reach the exit, I take a look over my shoulder.

Sure enough, the boy and his friends are sat ridged, faint blush evident on their cheeks.

_So they heard all that after all…_

I love Ali to bits. It's only natural, she's my best friend. But after this kind of mortification, there may just be a curious case of murder in the girl's toilets.

* * *

_He'd caught her staring, that girl across the room. _

_Unfortunately for her companion, who seemed to be giving her a tongue lashing, the girl instead chose to observe the room, mulling over a bottle of milkshake. _

_"Hey!" his friend announced, before plonking down into one of the dinky chairs. He, himself had no trouble relaxing into the geometric patterned cushions, but his big boned friend did; choosing to hover on the edge of the seat to avoid any added embarrassment like last time: they'd tried sliding him out with the little tubs of butter the canteen supplied for spreading on toast when everyone had left the common room for their next lesson (skipping their next classes in the process) unfortunately, this failed in a rather smeary way, and had left the golden haired boy in a bit of a jam (Ba-dum tsss! –'Gotta love condiment jokes…). It made him look too eager as he perched, elbows pinning the table to the lino covered floor._

_Turning his attention to the girl again while trying to feign interest in what the other boy was saying, he studied her closely. Her hair fell in lavish black tangles, milk tinged skin was layered around the eyes by thick black eyeliner._

_She wasn't exactly pretty, neither was she a sight for sore eyes; rather she was "just right"…_

_Clumsily she missed her mouth and the drink trickled out of the bottle and down a pristine t-shirt, her friend, sans lecture, began thrashing through her bag and produced some tissues._

_By now, his friend was also fixated upon the pair, eyes capturing the tall girl currently dabbing at her friend's chest with one hand and violently peddling tissues with the other._

Why am I looking so closely?_ He wondered to himself, as the tall girl began to collect her things and heatedly pulled the small girl she was with towards the exit._

_Both boys decided that enough staring had been done, quickly averting their eyes as the two girls rattled past, in quiet reflection._

**_"-If you strip out of that now…." _**EH?! Strip?!_ The blond boys eyes nearly popped out of his head as he heard a snippet of their heated chat._

**_"-I'm going to be stood there in my _****_bra_****_!-" _**_the dark haired boys ears burnt unhealthily as the small girl began to protest, but she was ignored altogether by the tall female._

_As the two girls left the common room, the two of them, cheeks rouged and a little shaken by what they'd heard shared a knowing glance._

Women are strange! _The two of them thought in unison. _

* * *

***"Haku Haircut" Spirited away? I love that film...**

**I also didn't know whether having the two of them think the same about each others aesthetics was a bit too cliche? Nah, what the hell... Maybe it won't work out in the end for them, so it won't matter?**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hello! Hello! Hello! **

**I know I said there might not be another chapter for a while a few days ago, but this had been writing itself in my mind for the past couple of nights. Took about two hours to write (Go me!) **

**Usually, I write to music, and the song I listen too effects what I write in turn. So I'm sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, I just felt like writing something fun for now... (Blame Miku, Rin and MikitoP's song "A female Ninja, but I want to love"... Damn catchy... (And yes, I've listened to nothing but that for two hours now...)**

**Ignore again, any mistakes blahblah... let me know about em' if you see them...**

**Thanks again, Courtney for yet more tutoring about gaming, and also Sophie, who will one day suffer the extreme torment Courtney has. Hehhehheh... ( ・ ****ω ・****)**

**Anyone feel like giving me some feedback?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In(n) Trouble!**

"You're an arse, y'know that?"

"…" Innocent raises her… um… _his_ eyebrows over the top of yet another ale tankard.

"No, even better, you're a bossy arse!" I correct.

"Look, it's not my fault you missed your mouth!" she/he says irritation evident in the chastising tone used to mock my incompetent blunder from earlier.

"Yeah, but you fucked up royally this time_!-" Let's face it, it wasn't as if I had a chance with the dark dude anyway, but now I have absolutely no fortune at love._

"HOW SO?!" he slams the tankard down on the little grotty inns table. We've been forced to relocate here if Innocent wants to drink, which h- I mean _she_ shouldn't do seeing as she's underage. But of course, what NPC barmaid would distrust this tranny womaniser sat in front of me? No, what kind of NPC bar maid would distrust anyone who came to drink in this dump?! I can only see one other person in here and the bar maid. _He must be either crazy or desperate_, I think, watching the man stare into his tankard. No wonder, seeing as the roof and sides might collapse at any time.

_Did they make this place out of freaking cardboard, _I though, peeling away at a little inside décor. A large chunk comes off in my hand.

"I ain't paying for that!" Innocent gripes as I try to wedge the chunk of plaster and brick back into the inn's side_. _

_Hey! It's like playing tetris!_

The NPC bar maid, who I swear needs either looser clothes or breast reduction, and the other customer give us a questioning look, while I, meanwhile ogle my companion pleadingly; seriously, we can't afford anymore repair fees to eat away at our savings! It was bad enough the last time…

Signing, Innocent rises, swaggering over to the bar.

Shoulders dropping in relief, I try to fix the wall, as my friend works his… err… her charms.

_"Hello miss, " _(Bleeeghh…) _"Would you be so kind as to pour me another pint?"_ It's creepy to see Ali acting this way… I know that dripping with good looks was the concept she had when designing her character, but it's still freaky… The amount of times people have fainted... And she's not even male!

_Well… to me she isn't…_

_...3… 2… 1… cue the nosebleed!_

"OHMYGOD-!" I yell, slamming the piece of inn back into where it came from. The NPC has just fainted from bishie exposure!

"…?" the other customer isn't quite sure what he's just witnessed either…

"Innocent, you're covered in blood mate…" I say to the Cleric, who currently looks like a homicidal maniac; golden hair tie-dyed red and elfen features painted with macabre.

"…"

"I-I-I… I.. fixed the wall…?" That sounded so unconvincing.

"You. Owe. Me. Big. Time." He rattles out through gritted teeth, fidgeting with the feeling of blood running through his precious locks…

"You actually look rather… dashing!" I say, stifling a laugh with a coughing fit, which earns me a glare in return.

**CRACK!**

_You're shitting me!_

The chunk of wall falls again, this time leaving a large gash in the face of the inn.

Looking at each other before hastily heading to the door, Innocent and I make our escape, the former politely closing the draughty entrance with a smile as the now conscious NPC and the fellow drinker look on.

**CRACK! **

I dare a look over my shoulder...The split in the inns face is getting worse.

_Keepwalkingkeepwalkingkeepwalkignkeepwalking-_

**CRASH! **

_Shit…._

The inn, now minus a face, stares openly at us, the NPC and the drinker peering out of the new cavity. Threateningly, the little in begins to wobble, as if it were on stilts.

"Kera…"

"Yes, Innocent?"

"Fucking leg it!"

* * *

"Back to before we were interrupted," Innocent asks lazily, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn, now clean and free of the memories the inn had left. We walk around the town square, lapping up the relaxing atmospheres.

"You're an arse…" C_oughcough…_

"…I seem to recall there being more than that?"

"You're a bossy arse…"

"May I ask why?" he asks, all sweetness and smiles… _Ugh oh…_ We stop walking, and are promptly swallowed by a wave of players.

"There was absolutely no need for you to strip me and wash my top in the girl's bathroom!" I snap, cheeks clouding when half a dozen players quizzically begin to stare.

"You make it sound like I have some kind of _fetish_" the he/she says, patting the top of my head.

I swat his hand away before walking onwards. "It was embarrassing!" I push through more people "WHY IS IT SO FREAKING BUSY?!" _Oof_! Falling in the most unladylike fashion, I land sprawled on the paved town square "Hey! Watch where you're… going…"

I look up into the culprits face. _It's him! The dude that saved me yesterday! Oh hell, I just had to shoot my mouth off didn't I?_

Blush flooding to my cheeks, I quickly scramble to my feet, brushing off my clothes and straightening my hair.

"Kera! Are you okay?!" Innocent rushes over and begins to dust off my back.

"Just peachy..." I reply, looking up at the Cleric, an ironic smile twitching my face.

The mysterious katana wielder looks unimpressed, tapping his foot patiently.

_You can't be serious, you want an apology? You arse, you walked into me!_

Almost sensing that he won't be getting a "sorry" from this little Venomancer, he turns on his heel to leave-

"Hey you! Wait there!" He stops as I yell. "**Innocent, remember how we had a little Wulfen trouble yesterday?"** I ask him over the party chat; He/she touches his/her arm, reminiscing yesterday when it was sliced clean off.

"This was the guy who killed the Wulfen King, I'm sure of it!" I say pointing rudely.

"Oh, so _you_ were the little Venomancer working as bait?" _Wow, it __**speaks**__- Whoa whoa whoa! __**BAIT?! **_

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You were running from that boss so I assumed you were working as bait. Seeing as no one came to back you up, I killed it for you." He says matter-of-factly with a shrug. _Curse you…_

"Fucking great observational skills you've got there mate! I was running because my partner here got killed by the damn thing and I had no way to defend myself!"

"Certainly didn't look that way…" If he doesn't shut up soon, I will make it so. And he will never speak again…_ Hehhehheh…_

"You…**_arse_**…" I manage to spit at least one insult at him, anger piping hot. He simply smirks.

"...Um… Kera?" _Oh, forgot you were there for a moment Innocent…_

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

"That is the guy who killed the Wulfen King yesterday," I point out again.

"Yeah, I got that bit... Gosh you're hopeless… " He turns to the witty prick in front of me, 2000% of his bishie charm activated (_Dear God save us all…_) "_Good sir, I, Innocent, on behalf of my friend would like to humbly thank you for your assistance. May I inquire as to what your name is?" _ Certainly, a voice as sweet as honey would melt even the coldest of hearts. (I don't count, I'm used to it.)

"Is he always like this?" The black clad cad of a katana wielder arches one brow. _The hell?! You weren't even bothered by his (Cough, cough… HER) sex appeal? I've seen even the most brutish men fall prey to those doe eyes! You're whacked, I'm sure of it! _

"No, this counts as a special occasion" I say straight faced. Innocent giggles. "Shut up…" I gowl, tail swishing,

"Grouchy…" he replies, smoothing down the fur on my ears.

"My names Askari." The black clad cad (What about BCC for short?) says, fiddling with the sheath of this blade, awkwardly bothered by the Cleric stroking my head like I was a mere cat. I move to bite his hand, but Innocent shifts away too quickly, a warning look on his face.

"I'm Innocent, and this is Kera" he says poiting to me. "Don't mind her, she's just mad I made her strip in the girl's loos!" gasping, I smack Innocent's arm.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHARE THAT WITH EVERYONE DOPE!" _I should have bit you when I had the chance! _I can feel the heat rsing in my cheeks again, almost matching the scarlet shade of my Venomancer character's hair.

_"Now, now, little one" _the He/she says soothingly, smiling down at me like a crook.

Wide eyed, Askari mumbles "Do you have some kind of a fetish?"

_Worried for your own safety now are we? Get over yourself, my friend wouldn't even touch __**you**__…_

"Y'know Kera, you were right: he is an arse." Innocent muses.

_You've got that right, bud..._


	4. Chapter 4:

**My God**, **I had trouble with this... It's short, I know, but I really wanted to shake things up a little, make it a bit gritty...**

**Thank you, FreezinWinter for your review. The first of many more to come from fellow users I hope? *Coughcough***

**I think I need an extra large cup of tea... :'( **

**Sorry for any mistakes...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Abracadabra!**

_Askari rubbed his temples in defeat. _

_The tiny Venomancer had put up one hell of an argument, forcefully dragged him through hundreds of players, and now, here he was, sat in a tavern, watching her and her party member argue yet __**again**__ over whom was paying for the five tankards he'd consumed in roughly twenty minutes. _

_Innocent, who he assumed was not completely what his name implied, let out a large unfitting belch, before wiping his mouth on his priest robes. Any beauty or delicacy the man seemed to possess before had been completely shattered. _

Why on earth am I here? _He tapped his leg in frustration. _

_Kera, fuming, growled under her breath, but the intoxicated cleric merely patted the crown of scarlet hair that framed her chin, ignoring the irritation the katana wielder oozed at their lovey-dovey affection. _

Again with the touching… _Askari decided it would be better not to ask. _

Maybe they're dating or something… T_he though crossed his mind again, when the cleric began pulling at the venomancers ears._

_"Quit that!" the fox eared girl slapped his hand away with brazen anger. Things were getting awkward for the unsociable dark haired male..._

Maybe if I sneak out now while they're having a tiff …? _Somehow, he thought of how his party member would cope in this situation. Kera seemed to be doing a pretty good job of defending herself and Innocent seemed to be doing an __**even better**__ job at winding her up. _

Odd team dynamics_… Askari narrowed his eyes coldy at the quirky pairing as Innocent went in for the kill again- _

Brimir would never allow me to do that, but that's just wrong anyway! Brimirs a g-

**"Where are you dude?!"**_The familiar modified voice came wafting over party chat, a little to pitchy, and insanely gruff around the edges. A barbaric voice for a female at that…_**"I've been waiting ages at the square an you haven't turned up!" **_He checked the time on his system._

_19:57pm, shit_, _he was late by over twenty minutes… _

**"Hang on, I'll be right over, just stuck with some arguing couple…"**_ he griped to his training partner, desperate to escape._

**"Ooooh… sounds interesting! I'll come to you instead!" **

**"Wait you bas-"**_ it was too late, from where they were situated in the cramped boozer, he spotted Brimir sauntering across the town square way too enthusiastically, swinging a mace with one hand and waving with the other, a smug smile spreading across the little face the vicious warrior had designed._

I hope you drop that mace on your damn foot… _Askari thought darkly to himself while Kera and Innocent squared up for round two:_

_"This is the eighth one today! Anyone would think you've got a problem!" the red head ran her hand through her fringe; three chunky bangs that dripped like icicles to her nose with a slight curve to the center. Her skin was unhealthily pale, and the yellow eyes and slitted pupils narrowed as Innocent yet again went to stroke the girl._

_"Eight-shhhmeight!" he drawled. _

I thought people stopped saying things that way. Ages ago.

_"Don't touch me!" the Venomancer hissed, defensively this time. The katana wielders eyes widened as her nails became more angular; ready for an offense against the drunk beside her._

_"What's wrong, you're just too pet-able~!" he said reaching again._

He sure doesn't know when to give in -Oooh! That must have stung…

_"The fuck Kera!?" Innocent winced at the large slash on his palm, the blood pooling and spilling into the tankards, handily spread amongst the table as if catching rain falling from a leaky roof._

_"Are you a cleric for nothing you idiot!? Heal yourself!" she spat roughly, pure venom._

_"Wow, Askari, Ol' buddy Ol' pal, you sure found yourself some interesting company…." A light chuckle surfaced over his shoulder._

_The dark warrior looked up and away from the bickering couple to his companion, who stared onward at the melodrama unfolding. _

These two sure know how to create a scene...

_"Minor heal!" Innocent murmured, a faint glow spreading across his left palm. Askari ogled the cleric, curiosity getting the better of him: he'd never seen this before up close._

_Innocent, despite his fiendish habits and leering hands, possessed a beautiful skill; the sliced open palm entwined with light began to knit itself together, fresh blood from the wound slowly retracted from the grooves on his long open hands and back into the gorge Kera had created. The Venomacer also watched, engrossed with the process. Being the man's party member, she must have seen him heal himself or others before, but if what Aksari saw before him was not just for the joy of saying "Abracadabra!" or "I have risen!" at the end, he could understand why she viewed intently with a twinkle in her eyes. _

_It was fleeting beauty at its best; the air had become tranquil, stilled, as if they had hung around in frozen time just to watch him and breath in the cleansed air before his healing powers stopped and reality snapped them into check._

_Swallowing, he glanced to Brimir, supressing a sigh as he recognized the glint in the Barbarian's eyes._

**"You can't be serious Brimir…" **_things wouldn't be for the best if the Barbarian was._

**"I don't think I can help it… That was…" **_she failed to finish, entranced by the Cleric, right hand twitched round the mace like she was about to lamp him one and obsessively run off with his body._

**"You are a fool!"**_ he warned the Barbarian harshly._

**"…I know…" **_she hung her head meekly in defeat, chest pounding, unfurling and raw emotion raging through her petite frame._

**"Don't come crying to me when your heart is crushed." **

* * *

**~And now, for a little chat~**

**Yuilhan: Hey Askari! What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?**

**Askari: You said I was an arse...**

**Yuilhan: ... *Gulps***

**Askari: ... *Raises eyebrows***

**Yuilhan: ... Technically, Kera said that.**

**Askari: You wrote it. *Shrugs***

**Yuilhan: *Counts to ten and breathes deeply* Note to self: ****_Future plot development; Askari will be killed off by aliens soon!_**

**Aksari: NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M ONLY TWO CHAPTERS OLD! **

**Yuilhan: ... Hehhehheh...**

**(He had it coming okay ;D Thankfully, I won't be killing Askari off anytime soon. I'm just getting started!)**


	5. Chapter 5:

**Here we go, Chapter Five! WHoooTWhhhoooT! **

**I'm surprised I've got any writing done recently, 1) I'm feeling a little stumped creatively, and 2) I've got one hell of a tooth ache, (Furckin' wisdom teeth...) if my mum walks past and says "My little baby's teething again" one more time, I may commit seppuku...**

**So, yeah... **

**Oh! Yeah! I finally stopped procrastinating over my protagonists name (for some reason Alice was really easy to name, and Kera's real name wasn't easy to come across...) We've also got a name tag for Brimir now, and a little tidbit of who Brimir is to Askari (I'm sure you'll work it out straight away...) Askari, though, still remains a mystery. **

**｡：ﾟ****(｡ﾉ****ω＼｡****)ﾟ･｡ ****I'm such a shxxxx author... Again, please excuse any mistakes on my behalf yada-yada... Don't hesitate to review and stuff, I do honestly want to know what you think!**

**And last but not least, a motivational conversation I had with my friend Tidd:**

Tidd: Bitch, I'm on Wattpad reading free books!

Yuilhan: I'm on Fan Fiction, you 'gonna read my story?

Tidd: No, it's shit.

Yuilhan: _*I know she's only joking (She does this all the time btw!) but still...* _｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Asshats and Smurfs**

I swear that weird shit only happens when Innocent drinks.

I mean, that Inn predicament we had was _partially_ my fault, but my tranny companion was the one who wanted to neck a few beers, so in truth it was _Innocents_ fault.

Training and getting mauled by that over-sized mutt was _also Innocents fault_.

Running into the asshat that saved me from the mutt that was chasing me because _Innocent died_ was also _Innocents fault_.

Sitting in yet another tavern with the arse that saved me from the mutt that was chasing us _because Innocent died_ because we got thrown out of a tavern where he barfed and wasted money, and the only way to recover the lost earnings was to train and the tranny died and the ass saved me, and then we ran into the ass again, sat in a tavern and some Smurf has showed up, and this **_was all caused by _****_Innocent_**.

If anyone swallowed a fly*, there would by an epidemic on our hands. No, _Innocents_ hands, because we're only ever down on our luck when the he/she drinks. I'm starting to think Ali's character name should be Guilty instead.

_What the hell are you staring at Smurfette?_ I think, and a blue haired girl ogles my drunk companion, _Never seen a drunk tranny before? _ I can_ feel_ the smirk on my face deepen. **(A/N: ****_Yeah, I'm feeling bitchy today…_****)**

A sharp cough knocks me out of my stupor.

"Kera, Innocent, this is my party member Brimir. Brimir this is Kera and her party member Innocent…"Askari utters, although patience seems to be fading from him, wafting his hand lazily with the introductions. The blue haired girl nods at me, before fixating on Innocent, who at eight pints seems to be well past his limit and lightly snoring with his head tipped back.

_Shit, I ain't carrying you out of here…_

"Hi, I guess…" I mumble back, still trying to calculate my chances of carrying a six foot male- staff in tow- out the tavern without getting either squashed or knocking someone's pint over and starting a bar brawl. Seriously, my savings can't take that much abuse from compensation.

"Soooo…" I try to start up another conversation and promptly fall flat on my face.

"…" Askari shrugs, and Brimir is still staring at Innocent, a faint sparkle in her green eyes.

_Nice pairing with the blue hair there: 'Blue and green should never be seen~!' _I sing snidely to myself.

_What the hell do you see through those eyes of yours? Seriously, stare for too long and you'll get __tainted__…_

"So…" _okay round two, _"how did you two meet?"

Askari shrugs again, flipping his dark flopping bangs with his hand like a pro pantene model. Even I can't do that and I'm female. If I can't do at least that then I suck at life and being female collectively.

"Brimir and I are friends in real life, but we decided to train together in [PARASIDICAL] too" he shrugs again.

_Stop fucking shrugging! Arsehole! Rwwarararrarggghhh-_

-"Oh…" _Well done, pat on the back for you! Pop goes the conversation!_

I'm not even going to deny the awkwardness. Every fiber in my virtual body is screaming _"wake up Innocent and start a conversation or I'll see you in hell!" _but the traitor just keeps snoring like he's bringing the cows home.

_Maybe if I smack him across the head… _

Instead of abusing my friend, I decide to tag team good-cop/bad-cop with my inner sarcasm to assess the Smurfette.

_Blue_ hair, did I mention that?

Yeah, blue hair that sticks out at ungodly angles like sharp jagged ledges of rock around her shoulders, set upon tanning skin; lightly dusted with freckles that cluster at a small nose, which curves skywards gently like the way you beckon with a finger. Two forest green eyes swirl and palpate upon the sight of my cleric friend, a small _"o"_ shaped mouth and spindly yet toned limbs tremble upon the blonde to my left.

I watch as her right hand twitches around the mace she carries, it's cruel spikes and gigantic proportion surely can't be easy for her to twirl around like a baton.

_Hammer throw, maybe… _**(A/N: Somebody get me a muzzle please… :/ )**

* * *

**_"Okay Kera,"_** things are getting dire now. Nobody has spoken for the last ten minutes; the Smurf is still fixated, and I swear Askari is screwing with me now: he'll look up every now again to smirk knowingly and then look down again.

_Infuriating bastard!_

Like I said, things are getting really dire, because I'm having an internal monolog moment-

_**"My name is Kathryn Davery, I'm Sixteen, and currently trapped in hell. My best friend, Alice Piper and underage virtual alcoholic is currently conked out in a tavern. We have been surrounded by a Smurf and a total asshat. My only options are to 1) Carry the heavy tranny, or 2) run away screaming profanities and log out."**_

Personally, I like the second option, but because I'm such a nice friend (AKA: Ali will have my guts for garters) I'm willing to endure for a bit longer.

_C'mon Kat, there's gotta be another way of entertaining yourself other than twiddling your thumbs or counting the freckles on Brimir's face…._

_…_

_Seriously, I can't stand much longer…_

* * *

Another _exhilarating_ ten minutes later, Innocent is starting to snore rather loudly, Brimir has climbed over Askari in the booth and now sits across from him, eagerly perching on the edge of the wooden pews; elbows almost drilling into the wooden table that separates her from the object of her attention.

_Why does how she's sitting seem familiar? _I dismiss the thought.

Every now and again, a soft sigh emancipates from her as she watches my buddy a little bit intensely.

_This is frickin' spooky…_

I shudder.

I'm hoping the asshat will let me in on what he's smirking at. From the looks of it, he's noticed how attached Brimir is getting, and is sending her a little party chat.

She sharply stomps on Aksari's foot, a look of disgust evident on her face…

_"Hehheh… lovers tiff?"_

* * *

**_From Askari's POV:_**

**_"Butter" _**_I send the party message to Brimir, now worried that Kera is feeling a bit tetchy over her abundant attention to Innocent. Honestly, this guy needs to fix the way he's sitting. His habits from college and lack of faith in seats is pretty obvious. _

Like he could get stuck on a bench with that tiny character though... _I muse to myself._

**_"You utter prick" _**_Oz remarks back, a look of disdain clouding his face, before he grinds his heeled boot into my foot. _

_I'm not going to lie, I winced, and I'm bound to loose HP if that chunky high heeled boot goes straight through to the floor, but _as if_ I'm going to cry out in pain in front of the prissy Venomancer. _

I'd rather have Innocent seduce me... _Now that is one helluva' scary and desperate thought... Not that I find him appealing… The man's a wreck. It's just gotta' be better than having Kera annoy the sxxx out of me._

_Speaking of Kera…_

_"Hehheh… Lovers tiff?"an amused smirk tugs at her lips. _

Shite…

_It takes me a while to realise how much I want to hit that smug look off of her tiny visage, and that if I don't leave soon enough, thats exactly what will happen._

* * *

***"There was an old woman who swallowed a fly", etc etc... **  
**I was trying to be a smart arse there, I guess, seeing as things only get worse for the old woman, and Kera and Innocents situation isn't improving either at the moment, due to the "Innocent Cycle" as I could possibly dub it. It's all your fault Innocent...**


	6. Chapter 6:

**Happy Birthday to me! (Well, it was a few days ago... I wanted to get the chapter out ages ago too, but I didn't have any time... So sue me) **

**There is now a link to my blog on the Bio. Go crazy.**

**This chapter was written to Viva Happy by Hatsune Miku. It's such a cute song!  
**

**It doesn't seem like I've written much, but you try hopping to and from college, juggling home work and see if you feel like typing? **

**...**

**Nope, didn't think you would. **

**I really want to continue writing RPG, but for me to get the absolute optimum written for you, I need time, patience, tea and some music. Oh, and a black belt in motivation.**

**Pfft... Like that'll happen!**

**Please ignore any little errors, etc. I will try to correct them. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter Six: Can I get you a paper bag at all?**

"Kera…?"

"…"

"…I'm s-"

"Don't. Even. Say. IT."

"…"

"…"

"Sorry-"

"Aaaarggh!"

* * *

~**Earlier~**

Innocent keeps snoring away while the BCC gives me his bitchiest death glare.

He can do the hair flip and a bitchy death glare? Dang…

Uh, is it just me, or did the temperature just drop a little? I tug my hands round my waist to lock in some heat.

_Eh? What's with him?_ I smirk, and watch Askari's fists coil tighter on the table top. He's so fun to wind up...

* * *

**~From Askari's POV~**

_That smug little smirk, I'm going to rip it off her face!_

I watch as she shivers, before she continues to satirically rub salt into the wound. _You won't be smiling for much longer once I wring your neck you annoying little sh-_

There's a large rumbling cacophony spreading from the side of the booth – Innocent snoring his head off. My god the man's uncouth… He lolls in the corner of the booth, head tipped back and snoring till the cows come home. His ill-manners are making my eyes burn.

_Oz what do you see in him?_

* * *

**From Brimir's POV~**

_He's… just…_

The blond hair that tumbles down a chiseled jaw; smooth, pale pallor and crisp icy eyes, that hide below heavy lidded slumber…

_I know that it's wrong, but… he's just so… _

The skills he possesses and the beautiful nature in which the fine canvas of his skin pulled together; seamless and tranquil, was so transfixing.

_I knew as soon as I…_

No, I can't. It'll be impossible. I mean, what if it gets too serious and he wants to meet me outside the game? I think I'll die. No. I'll have to kill myself beforehand in case he finds out.

A part of me wants him to know who I am, this sleeping figure before me that I've only known for what seems like two minutes.

_Is love at first sight possible? _I shake my head. That's waaaaay too cliche Oz...

I watch as he shifts in his sleep. A childlike whimper escapes the thin lips situated on his darling face.

Innocent.

Truly Innocent.

* * *

_How long is Innocent going to be comatose? _

I seriously want to **es-ca-pe**!

Askari's death glare is reaching faze two: If I don't start planning a funeral now, who will do it for me? Certainly not the drunkard or the asphyxiated Smurf; who looks deep in thought and slightly constipated.

Askari might spit on my corpse. I have a feeling if I push him even more to the end of his tether that will be mild compafred to what he may do.

Oh yeah, I forgot I'll re-spawn after twenty-four hours, so no big deal~!

I knew it was stupid thing to say, but let's face it, I was getting desperate, okay? You should have seen his face when he heard "Lovers Tiff" I thought he was going to go all kamikaze on me...

_Ka-boom! Hahaha! _I laugh maniacally in my head to myself.

_Is this the first sign of madness? ...Wait, who am I talking to?_

"Mmmgghfff…" I turn as Innocent, perhaps woken by the impending doom on my life or maybe just to get another drink, pulls his arms sky-bound and stretches like a feline, **[PARASIDICAL]** being the realistic RPG it is, I can hear the faint cry of joints popping to and fro. The dimming light outside the tavern window clashes on his hair. It looks dirty and impure.

_Thank you! Maybe there is a god… _

"Hey, how long was I out for?" He says in a sleep riddled tone, rubbing his face delicately. I watch the Smurfette closely. Her eyes almost pop out of her head.

_Some freaky company you keep Askari…_

"Almost forty minutes, arse hole. We were supposed to go look for a quest, but seeing as I've got to log off soon I doubt we'll have time to do any recon" I reply.

"Oh…"

_Yeah, "oh"…_

* * *

**Brimir's POV~**

_Hisvoiceislikemusictomyears...Hisvoiceislikemusict omyears!hisvoiceislikemusictomyears!_

* * *

** ~Askari's POV~**

_Is Oz… __**Blushing?**_

I send the Barbarian a quick party message, **"Hey, you okay there?" **

It looks like he's hyperventilating.

**"Just peachy dude…" **

I seriously doubt that.

* * *

"So, Innocent, are we gonna go?"

"Huh? … Well, I was hoping to get another round in…" He trails off when he sees my eyes flare, "or we could just go…yeah… just go"

_Hallelujah!_

"So, it was nice meeting you and all-" I nod to Askari, who seems to have mellowed out now, and Brimir who is panting and a little red in the face, (_Um… O-kaaay… Can I get you a paper bag at all?) _"But we really must be going now!" I chirp happily in Askari's face, before tugging on Innocent's Priest robes; they slip a little over his shoulders, exposing some lovely toned upper arms. Brimir's head hits the table with an animalistic groan.

_She seriously freaks me out… _

"…" Askari nods at us before dubiously turning his attentions to his friend.

Innocent and I make our way to the exit, but the former, still intoxicated and wobbling like a weeble, trips over seemingly thin air.

It always seems to happen like this.

In slow motion, I watch my friend hurtle into the nearest player, spreading a spray of ale across the room.

_Of course we wouldn't be able to leave normally, that just isn't the way of the world..._

I begin to prepare my wallet for the worst…

* * *

**Yuilhan: So they finally escaped the tavern... **

**Kera: yeah, after like three chapters *Glares*And my purse is in a critical condition!  
**

**Yuilhan: *Guilty Face***

**Brimir: You took Innocent away from me! How could you do that?! *Hysterics***

**Yuilhan: Wha...?**

**Kera: Back off slut bag!**

**Brimir: Bite me!**

**Yuilhan: Ladies! Ladi- *Glare from Brimir* Urm, Lady and Brimir, isn't there enough violence in the world? Can't we all just get along?**

**Kera and Brimir: NO!**

I tried, okay...


	7. Chapter 7:

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~! **

**I finished my other story Campus Bliss, wrote a quick one-shot called Windows last night and posted it at 1.30am this morning, and now, because I'm feeling lovely and also because I've not updated RPG for yonks, written chapter seven.**

**Also made some lovely new cover art. My digital drawing skills are still sucky though...**

**Please, I will check through for mistakes, but I'm tired. My eyes are watering from the screen. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Touche, touche...**

"Will your parents seriously be okay with this, Ali?"

"They're going on neo-pagan experience to Stonehenge for the week, for crying out loud, _of course_ its fine. _I _should be the one asking you whether your parents are okay with you stopping over for the week!" It's true, my parents do molly-coddle me in cotton wool.

We're languidly walking back to my house to gather my stuff on the way home from college. The tired Friday sun frowns on our backs, autumn colours flashing as light plays off the scattering leaves. Summer had disappeared all of a sudden. Doesn't stop Ali from wearing booty shorts, even though she's got two pairs of tights underneath and some cable knit knee-high socks on over the top.

"They're too overprotective. When I asked they got all defensive and in-my-face. Started demanding whether there'd be 'boys'"

"Hey don't be so harsh, I love your mum!"

"Correction: you love her cooking"

"Those cookies were awesome!"

I bark a laugh, unhitching the latch from the front gate, and gallantly swinging it wide for Ali to step through.

"Seriously though Kat, they're just doing their job as parents…" she trails off in thought. I wonder if she's thinking about her own, dysfunctional as they may be, their hearts are in the right place. Right now they're visiting Stonehenge.

"I know, I just wish that they'd trust me more." Opening the front door, we kick off our shoes and pad up the stairs to my room: no one calls; "oh you're back!" or "did you have a good day?" because both my parents are engrossed in their occupations, scattered over the region.

Believe me, I love my parents. I love that they have demanding jobs but still try to make time for me. But I hate that they still think I'm six. Hey I might be short enough, but I'm sure as hell not six years old. _Mentally maybe…_

We begin to collate my belongings; a spare pair of shoes, hordes of t-shirts, couple of pairs of pyjamas, stack of jeans, clean underwear, slouchy hoodie, toiletries, iPod, and my phone charger. Done.

Ali sprawls on my bed, watching me fold everything neatly into a holdall.

"You're mum might have a freak out; Sethy's back for the weekend!"

"Really? I don't think that counts though…" 'Sethy' is Ali's older brother. He basically raised the girl while their parents were off and about.

"Mm… he's only back until Monday though." I grunt. Great, then we can have our [PARASIDICAL] marathon. "Did your mum bake recently?"

"Check the pantry." She giggles as she goes to raid the kitchen.

_What to do about the parent situation…_ I wonder, zipping up the holdall and following her downstairs. _I know, I'll leave them a note!_

* * *

"Hell spawn"

"Bookish-sprog"

"Cannibalistic biatch"

"Oooh, that one was uncalled for Sethy, just because I enjoy my stake raw it doesn't mean I'm going to chomp on your arm when I'm feeling peckish."

"Remind me to stay the hell away from you during the zombie apocalypse" I snort, watching the sibling's converse. Insults were the new "I love you"'s, y'know? We'd arrived at Ali's only to face a repartee and an onslaught of hugs.

"Hey, didn't see you there shorty!" Seth ruffles my hair and I pout, "Still not grown since the last time I saw you?"

"Still not come up with any better insults?"

"Touché, touché…"

"Sethy! I brought cookies!"

"What Kitty-Kat's mothers world famous chocolate chip discs of goodness?!" he power-points at the Tupperware tub his sister clutches.

"She raided my pantry. Honestly, you should sign her up for the police as a sniffer dog, get her a handler?"

"Already tried that, but they don't take psycho-bitches-Ah!" He yelps as a cookie fly's his way, jogging after it comically as it lands and rolls down the hall.

"Fetch!" Ali shrieks.

I roll my eyes at the twenty-two year old man chasing a sweet like his life depended on it. I've missed Seth. He'll always help me pick on Ali. He strolls back a minute later, cookie stuffed in his cheeks like a hamster.

"Sho, shwat awre wu grurwls gwanna-" pause, as he swallows the remainder of the treat, "-do for the week?" he coughs round a crumb.

"We're having some good 'ol quality time with our gaming headsets!" Ali answers, slapping her lengthy leg. Seth reaches for another cookie, but she slaps his arm away, scowling at her dirty blonde haired sibling.

"Those have to last for a while," she says as he fake pouts.

"Ah, I miss half term breaks" he ponders in a reverie.

"Yatata-yatta, sure, let's go upstairs Kat…" I smile over my shoulder at Seth, following her, and dragging the heavy holdall behind me.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the last incident at the tavern, and Ali and I, well, rather, Innocent and Kera haven't seen hide or hair of Askari and Brimir. I haven't seen my saving since either.

"Girls, I'm 'gonna have to go now!" Sethy calls. Monday morning approached quicker after Saturday's pamper night (Sethy got his nailed manicured, by yours truly as Ali pinned him down…) and Sunday's movie night, where Sethy got his revenge, scaring the crap out of us as we watched horror movies, an arching rainbow of pop-corn spilling over the living room. Needless to say, we were still finding it down the sides of the couch.

"Wuv yoooou" Ali hugs him tightly.

"It was nice seeing you again, Seth" I feel awkward watching them. Being an only child can do that.

"C'mere shorty!" this time I let him ruffle my hair.

He leaves with a small smile. As the door closes, we turn to one another:

"[PARASIDICAL]?" Ali and I ask each other simultaneously.

* * *

"Hit the damn thing!"

"I am! The fucker just won't die!"

"Switch!" Innocent draws back as I continue the offense, hitting the mid-level boss with a low-level spell, hoping to knock it out using as little of my HP as possible. I take a more defensive form, feeling claws form and scape against my clothing and canine teeth extending to my lower lip.

"Awooo~!" we had come for revenge on the Wulfen King Boss.

I look into its eyes menacingly, the effect of my transformation growing as I watch my reflection in its dark pupils. My eyes were glowing.

"Innocent, go and help her!" I motion to the player we had discovered on extracting our vendetta. She must have had the same entrapment we had faced; her face was battered, her body torn. If we hadn't had encountered her when we had, she would have been Wulfen-fodder and a level lighter the next time she logged on.

"Major Heal!" he spreads his hands in prayer, mystic palms reversing her abuse.

The Wulfen king growls at Innocent distastefully as his prey revives from the void.

"Oi! You overgrown dog!" it turns its head to me, hot breath hitting my face and mussing my hair. Only Seth was allowed to do that! "What big eyes you have… **_Only the easier for me to claw them out!_**" I screech, lunging for its face.

**KERA'S ATTACK IS SUCCESSFUL: WULFEN KING -80HP**

I watch grimly as blood spurts from the wound. I didn't claw _that_ deep… _did I?_

**WULFEN KINGS STATUS: DEAD**

The Wulfen boss's body erupts into tinkling shards of glass, hitting the grass faintly before whisking away into nothingness.

**KERA HAS LEARNT NEW ATTACK: RED RIDING SLASH +40XP**

**KERA HAS LEVELLED UP: LEVEL 46**

**INOCENT HAS LEVELLED UP: LEVEL 35, +10XP**

"How's she doing, bud?" I ask as Innocent proceeds to lift the girl into his arms.

"I think she's stable… hopefully she'll wake up soon enough. Can you fetch my staff?" he motion to where it had been clumsily flung to the ground. I nod, reaching for the gnarled wood, a green crystal winking at me in place at the top.

His diagnosis is confirmed when she coughed spluttering bloody remnants onto his priest robes. Innocent grimaces at the stain.

"…Eh?" the girls eyes flit between me and the elfen cleric, "Where-?!"

"We got rid of it. We've been in your position before. Unluckily for us, nobody came to our rescue." _Well, Askari did, but that's going into detail… _

"Ah… thankyou…" I watch her closely; she twisters her thumbs around one another, two raven pigtails clinking, held back by skull shaped holders. A full fringe obscures her eyes, but the blush is evident on her cheeks as she inspects her clothing. The once blush red Gothic-Lolita style dress ripped across the abdominal area, exposing more than intended. Sighing, Inncoent places her on the forest floor and removes his robes, exposing himself like the womaniser, she- erm, _he_ is, and handing the clothing to the youngster, pure gentleman now.

"I'm Kera, a Venomancer, and the exhibitionist Cleric over there is Innocent. We party up together."

"My name is Scarla, I'm a Necromancer." I feel my eyebrows rise. I should have known really; the skull earrings, inverted cross pendant, gothic-lolly dress. Typical.

**"Innocent, do you think we should ask her to join us?" **I ask him through the party chat.

**"It couldn't hurt… if she's a Necromancer, that could help us on quests, right?"**

**"Yeah, if she's strong…."**

"Well then, Scarla?" Innocent motions flirtatiously, and I smack him across the back of his head, "Ow! Well then, would you like to party up with us?"

When she nods in reply, we send her a request, which she accepts.

I stick out my hand, "Welcome to the team!"

* * *

**So we have a new teammate! Whoop~! **

**RPG does have a plot... it's just I've never been one to write anything lengthy, so it's gonna take me a while.**

**I love Sethy. Sethy is not probably going to resurface soon... O****_r will he?_**

**Over and out fruit loops!**


End file.
